Say You Want Me
by Joanni
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol are best friends. They share everything with eachother and do everything together. What happenes when one of them begins to develop strong feelings for the other? Will their friendship survive? Or will it break? FINISHED! Plz R & R
1. Feelings revealed

****

Say That You Want Me

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to CLAMP. Thought the idea is mine and mine alone. From my weird thinking brain ya know... um... small note, the characters, especially Eriol, may be a bit out of character...

"Oh Eriol, you are so mean to me!" Tomoyo laughed as she wiped her raven black hair out of her face. She was soaked from the water balloon that they were throwing around. "Why do you have to be so weird?"

"Because that's who I am, Whiz Kid."

"I'm not Whiz Kid. Don't call me that. You always make me laugh." she giggle, "I'm so easily amused!" she said as she followed him onto the sidewalk. 

"Yes, you are. You are the one soaked, hence the name 'Whiz Kid'. And that's why I don't have to do such hard stunts to amuse you." He smiled lightly, his navy colored eyes never leaving Tomoyo's amethyst ones. 

"I was wondering..." Tomoyo stated, "If I should put on make up or not."

"What for? You look pretty anyway with out it." Eriol said, with a slight grimace, "You don't need that gunk all over your face." Tomoyo laughed at this.

"How about... If I dye my hair?" She held her hair up pretending it's a beautiful new do.

"How about not. You are fine the way you are. Don't change."

"Fine, fine." Tomoyo smiled as she let out a sigh.

They started walking, the sun was getting a bit too warm for comfort. Eriol lived a block away from Tomoyo. He brought his skateboard over, so Tomoyo was standing on his board while Eriol pulled her along. They were practicing for a bit of the day. So far, Tomoyo can roll and almost ollie. 

"Don't ever leave me, Eriol." Tomoyo suddenly said with a hint of hurt if it would actually happen. She clutched onto his arm even stronger.

Eriol was a bit confused by this, but he agreed anyway, "Tomoyo, you are my best friend. I would never leave you. Four years of our weird friendship, why would I ditch you now?" 

"I know you wouldn't, but I just wanted you to promise. Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky, her nail prettily manicured a lavender color. 

Eriol was used to Tomoyo's childish antics so he just entwined his pinky with hers, "I promise," he said and kissed the two pinkies. Tomoyo did the same. Tomoyo smiled, satisfied with the promise of Eriol being with her forever. It was comforting, she felt protected. 

Later that evening, Tomoyo was on the phone with Eriol. She is always talking to him, telling him everything. Four years of talking. That is what their relationship was built on; trust and honesty. It was strong as hell and nothing can break them up, or atleast, not yet.

"You should help me with my homework, better yet, you should do it for me."

"Tomoyo, if you don't do it yourself you will never understand it." He heard her huff and puff through the phone. 

"You've been through it before, just please do it for me!" 

"I'll help you. Is that good enough?"

"Yes," satisfaction showing through her voice. "Your birthday is coming up, what do you want?"

"A pat on the back."

"Seriously! Tell me!"

"A hand shake." There was a brief pause, "Nothing from you, don't get me anything."

"Come on Eriol! You are turning 16!"

"Tomoyo... I have something to tell you..." His voice came through, nervous and serious. 

"Eriol, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... It's just that..."

"Just what? Say it!"

" I can't, I got to go, I'll talk to you later Tomoyo!"

"Bye," said a quite confused girl. _Hm... I wonder what's going on... _She thought.

Since Eriol hung up the phone, Tomoyo was left bored and tired. She decided to nap for a while. _What time is it? _She thought when she first wake up... _Just a one hour nap.... _She was lazy that day so she just lay in bed and thought. _Eriol is the coolest. It's weird how we met though. _She suddenly slipped into a happy flashback.

__

" Eriol! Is that you?" He was riding away on a scooter, but as soon as Tomoyo called his name, he came back.

__

" Yes..." he said hesitantly, "You were the girl in my class last year huh? The combined class. You were the 4th grader and I was a 5th grader."

__

"That's right," she said, smiling proudly, "I didn't know we lived near each other! How come you never talked to me when we were in class?" Eriol didn't know how to anwser this. "Fine, don't answer me, but that's ok! Because I didn't talk to you either, but we can talk now!"

And with that, they would visit each other everyday. Their friendship grew and flourished.

Tomoyo snapped out of the memory and got up. The thought was happy, but she didn't want to reminisce in the past. She had nothing else to do so she got online to check her mail. 

You got mail, It said. And sure enough, she did. From Eriol, no doubt too.

"Tomoyo-

We've been friends for a long time and we are really close. Like how you are the blossom and I'm the plum. Wait. That didn't make sense. But we are friends, that's all that matters um... right?

I don't know how to say this. I have to be honesty. Honesty is everything, must be honest. I'm going to explain what I mean by honesty. Honesty--- Probably this is the   
first time I have done this and the stupidest thing I'm ever going to do... I like you... I just need to know if you like me because I'm tired of wondering and I can't keep it in any longer. I'm sure it's a "no", but I need to be positive. I'm not going to be mad or sad, just tell me. 

When I say I like you, I mean as more than a friend. Gosh, I have never done this before in my entire life. I feel stupid. 

Tell me what you think, I'm sorry to bother you.

Eriol."

Tomoyo stared blankly at the computer screen. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Her heart was racing, she was having trouble breathing. _Did this mean what I think it means? Is he truly telling me the truth or is it just a prank? Why? When? HOW? _The it hit her.. "Uh oh..." she said as she clicked the reply button.

__

Joanni: er... _that's all I have for now.... please read and review, tell me what you think. And I shall continue when I get the next good idea. _


	2. What Do I say Now?

****

Recap:

__

Tomoyo stared blankly at the computer screen. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Her heart was racing, she was having trouble breathing. Did this mean what I think it means? Is he truely telling me the truth or is it just a prank? Why? When? HOW?_ The it hit her.. "Uh oh..." she said as she clicked the reply button._

****

Chapter 2

The computer window went to a compose screen. Tomoyo slowly typed in Eriol's email address and then a greeting in the subject bar. She was having problems figuring out what to write to Eriol though. 

__

What do you tell your best friend if he has a crush on you? she thought. _I can't say the wrong thing or else I'll lose my friendship with him, but I don't want to just play with his emotions either... Or can I? Jeez Tomoyo! Where did that thought come from? _But she knew. It was an inside joke of hers and Eriol's. They thought it up when Sakura and Syoaran were being too stubborn to hook up.

Tomoyo's mind was full of questions and her heart was filled with mixed emotions. She remembered something painful from a few months earlier.

__

"Eriol, I have something important to tell you." Tomoyo said with unusual seriousness.

__

"What is it? You know you can tell me everything.." Eriol smiled sweetly, "Though sometimes you tell too much!"

__

Tomoyo faked hurt and punched him lightly in the arm. "Eriol!" 

__

"Alright, I was just kidding!" He paused slightly as if not wanting to know what Tomoyo had to say. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Tomoyo returned to the present. "No, I can't go through that again," she said under her breath. In stead of writing Eriol back, she just clicked _Cancel. "_I can't do this." She got up and turned off the computer. "Maybe later." She could feel something strong pull against her heart strings. Her mind was still full of confusion. She didn't know what to do. She decided to call Sakura.

"Hai? Sakura speaking."

"Sakura! I have a big problem!"

"Oh! Tomoyo! Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. Eriol just told me he likes me." For some reason, Tomoyo couldn't wipe the broad smile she had off her face. She was glad Sakura couldn't see it.

"Well... it's not that bad right? He's your best friend! Other than me, of course." 

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm still not sure what I should do though."

"Just think it out. You'll know what to do when the time comes. Everything is going to be ok."

"Thanks Sakura, but I want to go for a walk. Ja ne."

"Bye Tomoyo." Tomoyo hung up the phone.

She went for a walk outside in the neighborhood. The sky was painted a beautiful magenta, even though violet was starting to bleed in and take control of the heavens. The evening air felt cool when she inhaled. It was relaxing. She felt more freedom to whatever was restricting her in her house. She was thinking hard too. Her body was walking, but her mind was not on this world.

__

"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled as Eriol was walking away.

__

He stopped where he was and yelled back, "What?"

"We have to go to the movies tomorrow!"

__

"Why? It's full of yuppies! I don't want to go!"

__

"C'mon! Yuppies can be fun. Let's join the yuppies! Please?"

__

"I'll call you tonight."

__

"Ok then! Don't forget! I need to tell you something very important!"

Tomoyo didn't notice when Eriol was walking along side her. He didn't say anything for a while, but he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Tomoyo... Snap out of it!" he called.

"Oh! Eriol. Hey." She focused on him. _He has a sparkle in his lovely dark eyes. His smile is always inviting and sweet. Why does he always have to be so nice to me? He's so lovable. _She smiled. _Wait! What am I thinking? He's my best bud! I can't develop feelings for him again. _

"Are you ok?" His brow starting to knit.

She was a bit startled by the blunt question, but quickly recovered, "I'm fine! I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You." Tomoyo looked straight into his depthless eyes. She could get lost in his eyes, if only he let her. Eriol tried to avoid them, but he couldn't. He faced her and was ready for whatever hit him. "Eriol, I read your email." She paused, searching his face for some emotion. Nothing. "Well anyway, you seem to not remember what I told you a few months ago." 

She took a deep breath. It was lucky that night was falling and neither of them could seem much of anyone's features. Tomoyo saw a faint shooting star behind Eriol's head and made a silent wish. 

"Tomoyo..." he began, "It's ok. You don't have to explain anything to me, I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

"Eriol," she interrupted quickly, "I'm glad you told me, it's just that.."

"Just what?"

"Well, I told you I liked you back then. Do you remember?" She smiled, her light tone returning to her, and he did too. But soon, her smiled faded. "I just don't know if I can go back to that emotion or not."

There was no response from Eriol. She couldn't tell if he was hurt or not. In the darkness, Tomoyo could see a shadow fall over Eriol's eyes. _I hope I'm doing the right thing. _she thought_, then why do I feel like I have just created a hole in my heart?_

__

Joanni: heh... oO;; what do you think?? I'm sorry I stopped it just right there... I just have homework to do, but hey! I got this out right? Well, I want to thank my reviewers. This is my first real fic and I'm so happy people actually read it. AND I wanted to say... PLEASE REVIEW!. ^_^ thanx!


	3. Where's Sleep?

****

Recap

__

There was no response from Eriol. She couldn't tell if he was hurt or not. In the darkness, Tomoyo could see a shadow fall over Eriol's eyes. I hope I'm doing the right thing._ she thought,_ then why do I feel like I have just created a hole in my heart?

****

Chapter 3

The night was calm. Crickets were making music with the wind accompaning it. Tomoyo lay still on her bed listening to the symphony. Her eyes were open; she was concentrating on the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Tomoyo may look calm as well, but inside, she was as chaotic as high schoolers when Jamba Juice is being sold in the commons. (Author's note: Well, it's chaotic when that happens to my school at least.) All that's going through her mind are questions.

__

Can I like him again? Do I want to face the risk of him breaking my heart? WHY couldn't Eriol like me when I like him? Why does he have to like me when I thought I could forget the love feeling I have for him. There was a pause in her mental questioning. _Wait. Did I just say love feeling? This can't be happening. I can't love him, again. Can I? _Tomoyo shot up frustrated and confused. She rubbed her head and messed up her hair.

"Ugh!" Then a flash of light blue light caught her eye. _2:30 AM _the clock read. She needed sleep, but she couldn't do it with her mind being in a state of mental disaray. She was holding a bear Eriol gave her. _It smells like him, _she thought, _I love the way he smells. _And she smiled, but the smile slipped from her face as soon as she kept replaying what happened between her and Eriol earlier that evening.

__

"Eriol, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol suddenly just walked away. She followed him and kept up with his pace. She wasn't going to let him go with out talking about it. 

__

Eriol, on the other hand, was staring at the ground and just walking. His mind was blank. He didn't know what to do. He could vaguely hear Tomoyo talk, but it wasn't registering in his head. Occasionally he would nod.

__

Tomoyo frowned. She didn't like the way Eriol was acting. Though she couldn't blame him, she did just turn him down a second ago. She walked up and stepped right in front of Eriol so he would listen.

__

"Eriol. Listen to me." He looked into her beautiful eyes. A breeze blew the smell of Eriol to Tomoyo's nose. He smells good, _she thought, but then said "I love you as my friend. A best friend. You will always have a space in my heart because of that, but I don't know if I can go back to that feeling, Eriol. Give me some time to think this over. I promise I'll try not to hurt you. Just give me time."_

__

Eriol seemed to understand this. He took a deep breath and then said, "I'll wait for you." He sighed, "I've liked you for a long time now, what's another few days for an answer?" He didn't wait for her reply and walked off.

__

Tomoyo stood there, shocked that she didn't realize Eriol has liked her for a while now. I should have told him how I felt when I did like him, _she thought, _that way, we wouldn't be in this mess. 

Tomoyo returned to the present. She just couldn't sleep.She tossed and turned under her covers. Nothing she did could make her fall into blissful sleep. She got up and looked around her dreary room. The computer caught her eye. _Should I go online? _she thought, _there's no way Eriol's going to be on this late at night. Or should I say early in the morning. _

She got up and sat down on the chair in front of the monitor and pressed the power button. She automatically signed on line. No one was on her buddy list, as expected, since it is 3 o' clock in the morning. She checked her mail. Deep down she wanted Eriol to write her something, but it was all junk mail that she got. So she clicked _Compose _and typed in Eriol's email address.

__

Eriol-

__

It's late and I can't sleep. I've been thinking. That deep down, I feel that I do like you too. I didn't want to admit it. I have liked you on and off ever since we first met. I didn't know if I should have told you because I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I forgot about the feeling for about a year. But then when you told me you liked me, it's like the feeling resurfaced. So what I am trying to say though Eriol, is that I do like you more than a friend. I always have and I always will. But being friends with you is the best ever. Please write me back or call me. 

__

Truely yours,

Tomoyo

Now that she wrote that revealing letter, Tomoyo couldn't figure out if she should send it or not. The arrow of the mouse kept moving over the _Send _button or the _Cancel _button. Before she could think of it, she clicked _Send. _

"Oops," she said quietly, but deep down, she was relieved that she sent it.

__

Joanni: Heya! Thanks everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it. It makes me feel special. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! (^_^) and I'll update soon! er... after CSAP testing... this week I'm going to be swamped... (-_-);;


	4. Let's Play Ball!

****

Recap

__

Now that she wrote that revealing letter, Tomoyo couldn't figure out if she should send it or not. The arrow of the mouse kept moving over the Send_ button or the_ Cancel_ button. Before she could think of it, she clicked _Send_._

__

"Oops," she said quietly, but deep down, she was relieved that she sent it.

****

Chapter 4

"Good morning Tomoyo," Eriol said as she opened the door.

"Eriol," she said groggily, "What are you doing here?" she yawned, "It's early, and a Saturday. I need my cartoons."

He chuckled lightly, "I know. I wanted to come see you. You can run in to watch your cartoons and run out on the commercials."

Tomoyo smiled, "Fine, fine. Be back in fifteen minutes."

This happened for about two hours. Eriol was getting really good at skate boarding by now. He was gaining a small crowd of little kids. They all cheered him on. It was cute. The only down side of everything was that he was getting just a bit sweaty, but that was quite alright too because he's Eriol; he looks good anyway.

"All done!" Tomoyo said with a broad smile on her face. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just got back from the record store and your house is on my way home so I thought I would stop by." Tomoyo nodded at this; she understood.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can you believe school is starting tommorrow?" she shook her head no. Then she started walking away. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To your house."

"Why? There's nothing to do there."

"But it's more fun than my house." Tomoyo immediately walked to Eriol's back yard and looked around the surroundings. "Look! You have more grass!" Eriol laughed lightly and nodded. 

Tomoyo picked up a ball. "So you want to play basketball?" he looked at her skeptically. "One on one. I'll go easy on you."

"Don't go easy on me. I'll beat you. You suck at basketball!"

Tomoyo gasped and fake insulted, "Eriol! That's not a nice thing to say!" He only smiled sweetly to her. 

They started a game they thought would soon end quickly, but they thought wrong. 

"Eriol! You cheat!" Tomoyo said with teasing in her tone.

"Tomoyo," he said sarcastically, "I would never cheat to you!" 

"Oh yes you did. You would hold up the ball really high. And since I am a good seven inches shorter than you, I can't reach it. Even when I jumped for it!"

"Well, Shorty, it's not my fault you don't grow."

"Wait, I have more." She paused slightly, " Or when I did take hold of the ball, you grab it out of my hands. You have a better grip on it than I do!" he laughed at her for this. "Or you tickle me when I won't give you the ball!"

He laughed some more, "It's also not my fault that you are the most ticklish person on earth."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes it's your fault!" but she laughed after she said it.

"You know,"

She quickly interrupted him, "No I don't."

"Yes you do." He paused making sure she won't interrupt him again, "You know, you are not good at being evil."

She just gave him a big grin. "It's getting dark. I think I should be getting home. Walk me halfway?"

"Of course." They walked side by side, not saying anything but enjoying eachother's company. He did walk her halfway and when they got to the halfway point, she stopped. 

"You don't have to walk with me any further."

"Tomoyo, it's ok."

"But we said halfway."

"But it's ok."

"Eriol, it's OK! Give me a call later tonight ok?"

"Sounds good." They hugged each other and set off their own ways.

Tomoyo almost fell asleep when she was done eating her dinner of pork chops and rice, but she was soon jerked awake when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" she said lightly.

"Tomoyo you are tired aren't you." Eriol could hear a little grunt on the other side. "Well I wanted to call you about school." No answer. "You are going to be a sophomores and I'm going to be a junior."

"You don't need to rub it in," she said, with her teasing tone, "I couldn't help being born five months after you." This always made Eriol laugh.

"Well do you want me to wait for you in the morning?"

She thought this over and said, "Yes." After a moment's pause she added, "Eriol, promise you won't ever leave me? Like you have to stay in this school with me 'till I graduate."

"I promise I won't ditch you."

"No matter what ok?" anxiety coming through her soft voice.

"Ok. Promise."

"Eriol, I'm going to bed. I'm so tired."

"Ok, good night Tomoyo."

"Night," and she clicked the phone off. She smiled when she thought of Eriol never leaving her. It reassured her that she can get through high school. She was beginning to like him more than ever. _I can like him, right? I mean it wouldn't hurt to like someone. _She smiled, _and Eriol is that perfect someone. I hope he still likes me._

__

Joanni: Sorry the last chapter was so short. But hey, I finished my reading and writing CSAPs!! but all that is left is math, ugh! I hope you liked this chapter even though it's a bit... slow? but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you all my reviewers. *sniff* I feel... so special! (-^_^-)


	5. School Starts

****

Recap

__

"Night," and she clicked the phone off. She smiled when she thought of Eriol never leaving her. It reassured her that she can get through high school. She was beginning to like him more than ever. I can like him, right? I mean it wouldn't hurt to like someone._ She smiled,_ and Eriol is that perfect someone. I hope he still likes me.

****

Chapter 5

Tomoyo lay still in bed again. She was nervous about sophomore year. She didn't know what was going to happen. _Must I go to school tomorrow? I don't want to go. _but then she smiled, _I will have Eriol to protect me though. _Then she thought about it some more. _Why does school have to start on a Thursday? What is up with that? _

When Tomoyo woke up, the sun was shining brightly. She put on a sweet lavender shirt and a pair of hip hugger jeans. Her purple backpack was really heavy when she lifted it onto her shoulders. Tomoyo got a ride with a neighbor to the big high school. 

She walked down the stairs to where Eriol said his locker was. He wasn't there. _Maybe I missed him, _she thought so she didn't stop walking. _I don't like this school. It's so small, but so hard to find people in it. _But as soon as she reached another flight of stairs, she saw him walk down.

"You are late." she stated.

"No I'm not. You are early." With that Tomoyo turned around and walked with him back to his locker. She was going to tell him something but as soon as she opened her mouth, the bell rang. 

"Well, I better get to class then. Musn't be late on the first day."

"Miss Tomoyo is such a good girl." Eriol said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tomoyo just laughed at him. "I'll see you after school."

School is always boring on the first day. They don't really do anything, but listen to the teachers state the rules for the millionth time and play the name game a couple of times. 

Tomoyo walked home and as soon as she got there, the phone rang. She didn't even have time to kick off her shoes or take her back pack off. She raced for the phone, hoping the caller isn't going to hang up yet.

"Hello?" she said a bit huffily into the phone.

"Tomoyo?"

"Eriol, jeez, that was quick. I just got home. How can you get home so fast?"

"I got a ride."

"Well you should have offered me one."

"I forgot."

"That wasn't too nice of you." There was the sarcasm from Tomoyo now.

"Well, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Not at all. The Sonic by our house is open. If you wanna go get a shake, bring some money."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Tomoyo waited outside for him. She didn't want him knocking on her door and disturbing her mother. She looked around and couldn't find him. But Eriol was being a bit slow so she walked to the corner and there he was. He was huffing because there was a small hill on the way to Tomoyo's house.

"I'd think you'd be use to that hill by now. Since you come here ever day and all." Tomoyo said, teasing him with a light giggle.

"Yeah well..."

"Do you have money?" She paused and he nodded, catching his breath. "Let's go. I want to see what kind of food they have there."

"My parents drove through there last night. It's cool. I like what I got." They started walking down the block. Tomoyo got onto Eriol's skateboard and held onto his arm. He pulled her along. All she had to do was keep her balance. 

They went to the center where people who didn't drive there can actually sit and order. Sonic was designed in a way that people drive in and park and people in roller skates come and give them their order. 

Tomoyo got a citrus like drink called a strawberry lime-ade and Eriol got a strawberry milkshake. They basked in the afternoon light, but as soon as it was beginning to get dark, they headed home. 

"I liked that place. It's pretty cheap." Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah. How about we come back here tomorrow?"

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea."

When Tomoyo got home she sighed. Today was good for her, except the fact that school was unbelievable boring. Tomoyo was happy with how things are going between her and Eriol. If she couldn't have him as a boyfriend, then best friends is good.

Tomoyo sat down on her bed and started on reading a novel. _Homework on the first day of school, _she thought a bit sadly. _I don't want to do it. I'm too lazy to. _She got up and the computer caught her eye. She smiled mischievously. _Maybe I can pass off doing my homework on the computer. _She thought some more, _I haven't checked my mail in a while any ways, mustn't let it over flow with letters. _But she knew she barely received any letters. It was all junk mail. She signed on anyway.

__

You got mail. it said, and she did; junk and porn crap. She sifted through the spam and found a letter from Eriol. Dating back to today. _Hm... _she thought, _this is quite interesting. I just saw him. I wonder what he wrote._ She opened his letter and she read it quickly. It just said he wished her luck on her first day of school. Smiled at the thought that he would care enough to send her such a letter. She clicked _Reply _and wrote him back.

__

Eriol-

Now it's my turn to not know why I am writing this letter. I want to know if you still like me? Even as much as you know me and my weirdness, do you still like me? I think I still like you. I have liked you for a long time. If you don't like me, then that's ok too. I can handle it. Well anyways, apart from that crazy part. Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow? Maybe there will be no homework and we can catch a late flick. It is Friday tomorrow you know.

Write me back.

Tomoyo

Tomoyo quickly clicked the _Send _button before she could reconsider not sending it. A few minutes of reading the various other mail she had, she received another letter from Eriol. _He must be on right now too, _she thought. She quickly opened it to see what he has written. The page loaded and the letter appeared on to the screen...

__

Joanni: Whooo SNOW DAY!!!! I'm happy (^_^) but er... I wrote chapter 4 because I didn't want the world to just end after all the drama. I wanted to show that Eriol's and Tomoyo's friendship was really strong. If that was what you were wondering. _Um... Sonic is a local fast food restaurant. It's filled with lots of drinks and burgers and all that. It's designed in a way that... people drive in and park and people in roller skates come and give them their order. Oh, sorry I just ended it there. I'll get back to it soon. Please Read and Review. THANKS REVIEWS!!!_


	6. Hi Ho to the Video Store

****

Recap:

__

Tomoyo quickly clicked the Send_ button before she could reconsider not sending it. A few minutes of reading the various other mail she had, she received another letter from Eriol. _He must be on right now too_, she thought. She quickly opened it to see what he has written. The page loaded and the letter appeared on to the screen..._

****

Chapter 6

__

Tomoyo-

Yes I still like you, is there something wrong with me liking you? You aren't weird. I still like you, don't forget it. Sure, movies sound great. I'll call you about it later. 

Eriol

Tomoyo didn't really know what to expect. She hoped that he would like her, but now that she got her answer, she was still confused inside. Even though Tomoyo was confused, she was happy. She smiled and looked around the room to make sure no one saw that she was happy over some email. She was reveling in her email, but she was shocked when she got another letter from Eriol. When Tomoyo saw the address, her heart skipped a beat. _Oh, _she thought, _what can this be? _She clicked it open. 

__

I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I forgot to mention that I want to ask you out... but I don't want to do it online because that's dorky. I think I will do it at school tomorrow. Or after school because I will see you there for sure. See you then!

Eriol

Tomoyo was shocked. _What? _there was a slight pause in her thinking process. _What? _she asked herself again, _What's going on?! _Tomoyo went back and reread the letter, as short as it is. _No way, he didn't say what I think he did. This isn't happening. _

She quickly turned off the computer and walked to her bed. "Um... yeah, I can go to bed at 9 o' clock. No problem." She quickly changed and got into bed. Tomoyo pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes shut. She tried and tried to fall asleep, but she kept thinking about what happened earlier today and she smiled. 

She even giggled. "Awe... Eriol wants to ask me out," she said quietly, still smiling, "I can't wait. I'm going to say 'yes' for sure!" She thought about it some more. "Surely he won't think that I'm desperate. I have liked him since... forever anyway." Nothing has wiped away her smile yet. Tomoyo looked at her digital clock and it read: 12:34 am. "Oh my gosh! It's that late?" She tossed around in bed for a while longer, but soon blissful sleep consumed her.

__

"Hi Eriol, what are you doing here?" 

__

"I came to see you, silly." He said with a cute smile on his face. Tomoyo smiled back at him and Eriol took her hand. Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. They started walking, but to where she did not know. 

__

They walked in companionable silence, both satisfied with the situation. They reached a park. It was peaceful and quiet there. No one was around and no one could bother them. 

Eriol led Tomoyo to the top of a grassy green hill and sat down. He sneakily put his arm around her waiste and pulled her closer. Tomoyo blushed a little pink. She turned her head to face him, and she saw that his bright navy eyes were looking straight at her. Tomoyo lifted her lavender eyes to match Eriol's. They looked at eachother like this for a moment. And then he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss and it made Tomoyo happy and excited; her heart beat faster and it longed for more. Tomoyo never wanted it to end, but then:

She woke up. That was only a dream?" she asked in light frustration, "No fair." she pouted. Tomoyo looked at the clock and it was time to get up. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and dressed quickly. Tomoyo found a cute little purple spaghetti strap tank top and up a laced, see through black short sleeved shirt on top. She also wore a pair of faded blue jeans. 

Tomoyo walked the halls of the school, looking for her classroom. They say sophomores don't really get attention anymore, but she was getting a lot of looks and smiles. Tomoyo was as cute as a freshman; she wore no make up or anything, she just shone naturally. The upper classmen had all the gunk on their faces, but they still looked nice. 

The whole school day passed and Tomoyo did not see Eriol. She was a bit disappointed by this, but it's ok. They were supposed to go see movies later. Or at least rent movies.

As Tomoyo was walking home, she saw Eriol's mom's car. The car slowed down next to her and she stopped walking to look at it. Some woman in the passenger seat stuck her head out of the window to look at her. She smiled and Eriol's mom just said, "Hi Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled in return and they drove away. When Eriol called later that day, she would ask him about it. 

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked into the phone, even though he knew perfectly that it was her who was going to answer it.

"Yeah, what's up Eriol?" was the usual world wide greeting. 

"Nothing much. Sorry I didn't see you today, my friends dragged me around every passing period and I just couldn't see you." came his excuse.

"Eriol, don't worry about it. It's ok." She knew that she couldn't see him at all hours of the day, so it was fine to her. She remembered her incident after school today and decided to ask Eriol about it. "Hey Eriol, your mom's car like drove up next to me today and some lady looked at me. Do you know anything about it?"

She heard Eriol chuckle, "Er... yeah, that was my aunt that looked at you."

"Why?" She didn't understand.

"Well she wanted to see what you looked like." There was a slight pause then he added, "She says you are pretty."

"Awe, tell her thanks." Tomoyo blushed lightly at the compliment.

"How about we go rent some movies? We don't really have a ride to go to the theater." Eriol said, to change the subject. 

"Sure. Meet me half way and we'll walk there, ok?"

"Ok, I'm leaving now."

"Bye." and Tomoyo hung up the phone.

__

Joanni: er... I guess this is turning into an alternate universe. Eriol has a mom and I can't make Tomoyo rich. And I know those movies had been out, but I like them! Awe... Yeah, Tell me what you think REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. Thanks to all those that reviewed my story!! I'll get out the next chapter soon. Since I'm on spring break and I have no where to go and all... What else I have realized is that my recaps are not really recaps… they are just there… (-_-);; sorry guys


	7. Movie flashbacks

****

Recap

__

Tomoyo and Eriol just hung up the phone with each other and are going to walk the video store to rent a few movies..

****

Chapter 7

"How about I pick one movie and you pick the other?" Eriol suggested, seeing as they only had $10 to spend. 

"Sounds good. We have similar tastes anyways, but I'm taking you don't want a sappy chick flick?"

"Exactly," Eriol said with a grin. They browsed the shelves of DVDs and came back with _Austin Powers in Goldmember _and _Signs. "_We already watched these movies, remember?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I want to watch it again! They were fun!"

__

"Alright, but we have a buck 25 left, what kind of candy do you want to get?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, knowing she would want something to munch on. 

"Sour gummy worms!" Tomoyo said excitedly and grabbed a bag. Tomoyo was the kind of person that eats like an endless pit, but yet doesn't gain weight at all. 

Eriol laughed at her childish self and paid for everything. They had no money left now, but it didn't matter. There were going to have fun and that was way better.

"Do you want to go to my house for this?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Of course, you have the air conditioning and surround sound." Tomoyo just smiled at him.

Tomoyo's living room was quite spacey. It had a theater system and air conditioning. There were two arm chairs and a love seat. Eriol sat in the love seat and Tomoyo sat next to him. That was their favorite spot. The seat was very comfortable and snuggly. They popped _Signs _in first and settled down. 

Tomoyo, who was so easily amused, laughed at every comic situation. Eriol, was amused by Tomoyo's ease and giggles so she caused him to smile. This reminded Eriol of the time where they actually went to go see the movie in theaters.

__

It was a Sunday and hot. The lines to buy the tickets and to get refreshments were unusually long. 

__

"You'd think that on a Sunday there wouldn't be a lot of people." Tomoyo commented, noting the rush of people trying to get into the theaters. "We came a bit late," she continued, " I hope we have seats for the movie," she sounded a bit worried. 

__

They got their tickets easily enough. When they walked through the theater doors and up the ramp, they saw that the theater was crowded. There was barely any room to sit. They had to go to the rows in front. Luckily, two centered seats were vacant so they took it. 

__

The previews were showing. A movie that had Orlando Bloom came on. Tomoyo gasped, "He's so cute!" When she said this, Eriol frowned a bit and didn't say anything.

__

Tomoyo was very happy. She loved movies. She couldn't stop smiling. The atmosphere was always gentle and carefree. The movie went on well enough, every "humorous" part in it, she would laugh. This made Eriol fill with ease, he can be anything around her and she would just laugh. What made Eriol smile more was that she was such a scaredy cat when it comes to movies. One scary part in this movie, and Tomoyo would gasp really loud. Many times, her hand would fly to her eyes and cover them. 

__

Eriol would always take hold of her hands so she would watch the movie. They are so soft and smooth, but then he would think she looks so adorable when she peeks through her hands and watches the movie that way. _Tomoyo noticed that Eriol was watching, but she was too captured by the movie to do much about it, but her cheeks glowed a bit pinker._

Eriol returned back to the present. He realized that he had been staring at Tomoyo so intently that she was staring back at him. He blushed and quickly looked away. Tomoyo smiled sweetly and went back to the movie. She snuggled against him and that made Eriol blush even more. Tomoyo liked this. She felt happy and safe. 

Tomoyo soon fell asleep. Eriol watched her breathe, even this simple action was cute. He can feel her heart beat against his chest. His heart beat a little faster when he recognized it. Eriol looked at the wall clock and saw that it was getting late. He had lost all track of time. He got up as quietly as he could, with out disturbing Tomoyo too much, and walked home.

Tomoyo woke up an hour later to find that Eriol was gone and the movie was over. This dropped her level of happiness for a second, but then she realized that she saw him every day. Tomoyo blushed at the thought of her wanting to be with Eriol at every moment of the day. 

It was about 10 o' clock at night and Tomoyo wasn't tired anymore. If she tried though, she would probably be able to go back to sleep. Having nothing to do as it was late, she got on the computer and decided to check her mail. 

__

You got mail it said. 

__

When do I not? she asked herself. She skimmed through the assorted letters of nothing and reached one that was not titled, but addressed from Eriol. It made Tomoyo's heart skip a beat when she read his name and her breath quickened. _Why am I so excited about his letter? _She didn't answer her own question, just opened the email.

__

Tomoyo,

I'm sorry I left when you fell asleep, but it was getting late. I'm sorry. Do you still like me? If you don't then that's ok, but I want to know. I remembered that you said you thought some guys were cute. I don't like hearing that. It makes me a bit sad and it makes me think that you don't like me like that. I'm sorry I feel this way. I'll call you tomorrow.

Eriol

Tomoyo gasped when she read this. She couldn't believe that Eriol would say such a thing. She quickly hit the reply button and started writing.

__

Joanni: Sorry this was very much delayed, I haven't had time. School is tough! (stupid homework.) plz. read & review. reviews are much appreciated. (^_^) have a nice day.


	8. Long Letters

**__**

Recap: Eriol sent Tomoyo a very accusing letter and Tomoyo decides to write back with a lot of ferver.

****

Chapter 8

Tomoyo didn't get a chance to start writing yet as she saw that she received another letter from Eriol. She was nervous to open it, but she needed to know what he had to say. 

__

Tomoyo, I'm so confused. 

__

You say you like me and stuff and you tell people like Sakura that you like me and then when I was on my way to sonic you tell Syaoran and them you like me.....but they said you don't think I like you...Jeez I like you...but it makes me mad when I come over to see you and then I hear about guys you think are cute. hmm why would i think you like me when i hear about guys you think are cute.. 

Disbelief filled Tomoyo. "This can't be happening," she said, "Everything is supposed to be good an happy." She frowned, not wanting to read what else Eriol had to say, but she needed to know so she could fix it. Her eyes focused on the text again.

__

That doesn't make me want to ask you out.. and I wanted to for the last 2 days but then I hear about some other guy you think is cuts...that's fine if you do, but if you do I'll take is as a no that you don't like me...how am I suppose to want to ask you out when I hear about other guys...

__

Yeah, I'm sick of this letter and I'm only making myself look stupid...yeah I hoped I explained well enough for you to understand... and I hope it makes sense…

Eriol

Tomoyo gasped a loud when she saw this. Her heart ached and tears were starting to well in her eyes. 

She couldn't believe him and what he was saying. She knew Eriol was the kind of guy that likes to play tricks, but this wasn't funny. She knew he was serious. 

Tomoyo was shocked at what he said. She knew it must have bugged him for a long time and he finally said it, but she couldn't help it. She clicked _Reply _and started to write him; something that he would understand and express her feelings. She honestly did not know anything was wrong though. It all seemed to be ok to her.

The part that baffled her though, was that he choose to write about the time they went to Sonic and that was a while back. 

__

Alright, I get it. Why don't you ever tell me it's me, because I know too, that I sometimes get on your nerves. So you are confused; not mad... maybe. 

See, now I am really bummed that you are mad at me. I don't know what to do. But, I don't know what you are talking about now. I didn't say to Sakura and them that I didn't know if you liked me or anything. I didn't say anything about you liking me at all. I just said I liked you. That's it. 

Tomoyo paused to think about what to write next. She had so many feelings going on inside her body, but she didn't know how to express them. Her mind was spinning and she didn't know what to do about it. So she continued with the letter:

__

You know I joke a lot about who I like. I'm quite picky. It takes a while  
for me to like someone... and those guys, on the TV and stuff, who cares? It's not like I am ever going to see them. Or meet them and they are like so much older. People always kept bugging me about who I thought was cute so I just picked a celebrity. They aren't really though, I'm not that dense as to just like some one because of their looks. 

__

Yeah, I'm very sorry. I like you Eriol. I'm sorry about talking about  
all them. I don't mean to. I hope you understand what I am saying. I'm very sorry.  
  
I would have still liked, you even if you didn't like me. You are my best friend now and forever.

__

Luv ya,

Tomoyo

She finished and sent it. Nothing is holding her back now. She has just revealed herself to Eriol, her best friend, and the guy she likes.

Within moments, she received a reply. It was amazing how they choose to go on the computer at the same time as each other. What made Eriol write whatever he did confused Tomoyo. He had a lot of energy and spirit, but it also has the ability to make her sad.

Tomoyo caught her breath when she saw another letter. She looked at it with excitement and uncertainty, for it may be another unhappy letter, but she clicked it open anyway. 

__

Ok, hmm I guess it was just because you talked about other guys being cute in front of me…that's it…it just bummed me out to hear that…yeah…but I'm not bummed and because you said you still like me and that's good. Hmm like the one night I was about to ask you out or something, but then you told me the whole story on who you think is cute, but that's all over.. hmm I am so embarrassed to talk about this.

__

Yeah I wanted to ask you out today, but you fell asleep. Plus I think it is lame to ask over email. Hmm, Don't I feel stupid now.

__

Luv ya too,

Eriol.

Tomoyo read the letter over again. She blushed and smiled brightly at what they have just said to each other. Her heart began to beat at a regular pace now. She was relieved that everything was ok. Her smile grew broader as she realized what Eriol had just said. 

"He wanted to ask me out several times before," she whispered. She was excited and nervous about this. It made her heart jump with joy and her eyes sparkle. "I hope he does it soon," she continued. Tomoyo replied something happy to him and then signed off the computer. 

She felt giddy, she couldn't sleep. Thinking about Eriol kept her awake. All her thoughts were happy and cool. She blushed at everything that has happened. Soon she slipped into blissful sleep. Tomorrow might be even more eventful.

__

Joanni: Arrgh sorry this whole chapter is based on writing letters!! I didn't mean to make it that way... I got this one out faster as a sorry to making you guys wait for like ever for my last chapter. Well, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Matt because you inspired me, but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing this now. So it's partly good and bad. WELL reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!


	9. You drive me crazy!

****

Recap: Tomoyo and Eriol have just written very emotional and detailed letters to each other in a good way. 

****

Chapter 9

The Sunday was a normal one. Eriol went to church and Tomoyo stayed home because she was Buddhist. Later that day though, she received a phone call from Eriol.

"Tomoyo, I need to tell you something." His voice sounded upset and excited in a way.

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"Yes," he said shortly, but did not go on.

This annoyed Tomoyo because he usually told her everything, so she pressed on, "What's wrong?"

"Today is the worst day of my life. I'm moving," Eriol stated flatly. 

Tomoyo gasped lightly when she heard this. Her plans to spend more time with him were ruined for the summer. She kept her mouth shut.

"Uh, Tomoyo?" Eriol's voice came through, full of uncertainty.

Tomoyo snapped out her reverie. "Huh? Oh yea, you aren't moving." She was in denial.

"Yes I am. My mom put up the 'For Sale' sign today."

"No, but you promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I know, but it may take a while, hopefully we won't move for another four years," Eriol said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know that won't happen," she said with a sigh, "So when are you actually going to move?"

"I'm not really sure. Some people just came to look at our house today." He paused lightly, "I've lived her my whole life, I don't want to move."

Tomoyo was defeated, "I don't want you to move either," she said in a small voice.

This was making her sad. She didn't want her best friend and potential boyfriend to move. Her heart was beginning to have a small crack in it. She could feel it, but this will soon be the least of the pain. 

She heard Eriol give out a small sigh. This brought her back into the conversation and back to the reality of it all.

"Eriol, you promised not to leave me."

"I know, it's not like I want to."

"But you promised, are you still going to go to the same school as me? You aren't going to transfer right?" 

"No, of course not. I'm going to stay with you 'till the very end," he said with quite confidence.

There was silence for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. That is, until Eriol cleared his throat and said:

"Tomoyo, if I asked you out right now, would you go out with me."

Tomoyo merely blushed at the though. It made her smile brightly. She was so happy and excited about it, but was too shy to mention anything. Eriol waited patiently.

"Yes, Eriol, I would say yes to you," she said finally, with a big smile on her face and her cheeks bright pink from all the blushing. 

Tomoyo heard Eriol let out a sigh of relief. He sounds incredibly happy now too! 

"Alright then," he said, really confidant, "I'll ask you out the next time I see you, since I already know what the answer is."

Everyone was feeling giddy. Tomoyo suddenly giggled, but she managed to say: 

"Ok, that sounds good. I'm going to go for a while then. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!"

They both clicked off. Tomoyo was sad, she was losing her best friend to an unchangeable force, but then again, she was ecstatic that the moment she was waiting for has finally come!

Tomoyo decided to go cleanse herself so she would look dazzling for school tomorrow, but it's not like she needed to do much anyways. Tomoyo was glowing with natural beauty. All through out the shower she was thinking about the conversation she had with Eriol.

When Tomoyo went to bed, all thought about was Eriol. It was a bit frustrating also. Her mind was so occupied that she couldn't get to sleep. A few hours later, she was still wide a wake. Mostly the thoughts that ran through Tomoyo's mind was:

__

It's interesting how we like each other at the same time...

I remember when I would like him and he wouldn't like me...

__

Why did we have to like each other at different times?

__

Oh well, we are really close to each other now.

__

I hope we stay best friends forever. 

And it went on like that, until a few doubts showed up:

__

I don't know if this is the right thing to do...

__

Why am I stressing out about this?

__

This isn't love... it's just a crush. I don't think I like having a crush. 

__

Why does he like me?

These thoughts made her toss and turn. She couldn't get to sleep. Then an oxymoron came into her mind.

__

This is just like the song "Drive Me Crazy" by Brittany Spears. Oh great...

She thought. But eventually Tomoyo did fall asleep.

The next day at school, some weird events were going on. Someone asked her if she was going out with Eriol! She was amazed at this. She didn't know it already happened so she said "I don't think so." Tomoyo made a mental note to ask Eriol about this later. 

School was horrible. The first few days were anyway. It was the same old routine; talking to the students about all the rules and expectations. 

Tomoyo had quite some homework to do, which frustrated her, but she decided to call Eriol instead.

"Eriol?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Eriol?"

"What's up."

"You weren't at school today. Where were you?"

"Tomoyo, I broke my arm." He said with his usual calmness, except there was a bit of amusement in his voice.

Tomoyo gasped, "Oh wow, what did you do?"

"I fell hard while I was skateboarding to school. That way I got to miss class today." He said with a light chuckle.

"Eriol, that's not funny. Are you ok?"

"Of course I am. It did not hurt at all."

"Awe, well I know this won't make a difference either way, but I hope you get better soon!"

This was the time that Eriol laughed, "Yeah, me too, but I have to wear the cast for a whole six weeks before it came come off and I will be totally healed."

"That means that when you get your cast off, your arm is going to be like jello." They laughed some more because this was true.

"Alright well, I wanted to ask you something," Tomoyo stated clearly.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Are you telling people that I'm your girlfriend?"

Eriol seemed to be embarrassed by what she just said because he stalled before he said something. "Yeah... Well... I did. Because I figured that I asked you in some form, I just have to do it in person now. So I have been telling people I have a girlfriend because it's partly true."

This was weird to Tomoyo. "Oh..." She said, "Um, ok, that's fine." But she smiled despite herself.

The conversation continued until one of them had to leave.

The next day at school. Tomoyo looked, cute as always, went into her English class. She was talking politely to Chiharu when Chiharu asked,

"How was your summer?" A quick pause, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Tomoyo smiled shyly, her cheeks pinked a little. "Summer was a little boring, but the end was pretty fun." She smiled at Chiharu again, "Yeah, I do have a boyfriend." _Kinda, _she thought to herself.

"Kawaii!" Chiharu squealed, "That's so cute! Who is he? I want to meet him."

"You already know him." A slight pause to cause suspense, "It's Eriol!"

Chiharu gasped, "No way... Finally you guys get together! Yay!"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly and sweat-dropped. _Heh, yeah. All I need now is for him to ask me out in person... _But she kept on smiling. 

__

Joanni: Argh... How can I FORGET what to write in my own story?? Jeez... I had it all planned out... darn. well. Ooops. for taking a while, I hope you guys like it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers: **Dr. Vorlon, June, Kazeshi, Shima and Tempis, not applicable, kuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Angel Fairy Sakura, **and all you out there who review. THANKS!!! *muah!* but um... yea sorry this is so short, I will make it up in the next chapter. 

FORE WARNING THOUGH:: the chapters after this is going to be a whole lot longer and... not so happy.... so you've been warned! heh heh (-_-);;


	10. Black is Now In

**__**

Recap: Tomoyo and Eriol agreed to go out, even though it hasn't really happened yet...

****

Chapter 10

Tomoyo was living in bliss for a week. She and Eriol met each other everyday, as always, but the time never came for Eriol to ask her out. Tomoyo waited for him to ask her every time they met up, but he never did. He talked as if nothing has changed.

__

Maybe he's nervous. Tomoyo thought while laying in bed, _I hope that's it. _Tomoyo was trying to figure out more explanations for Eriol stalling. The most time she had for thinking was right before she went to sleep.

And right now, Tomoyo can't sleep with Eriol on her mind. She wanted to be more than just friends. She just wasn't sure why he wouldn't commit to her.

__

He's just afraid of me rejecting him, but he knows I like him! He's probably waiting for the perfect time to ask me. The thoughts continued like this.A few more days passed with no hint of Eriol asking Tomoyo to be his girlfriend. Tomoyo had a thought, but she didn't want to believe it. _It wasn't true_ she kept saying to herself, but eventually Tomoyo came to the realization that: _Eriol just doesn't like me anymore! _She gasped and instantly became sad.

Tomoyo was so anxious about this, she decided to talk to Sakura about it.

"Sakura, it's Tomoyo," she said into the receiver.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo, how are you?"

"I'm ok," slight pause, "Sakura, I don't know what to do." she said worriedly.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Sakura, I'm afraid that Eriol doesn't like me anymore," Tomoyo said with sadness in every note of her voice.

"Oh, you can't think that. What happened?"

"I don't think Eriol likes me anymore."

"What do you mean?! Syoaran says he talks to Eriol, and he likes you a lot! He talks about you all the time." Sakura said with lightness and fun in her voice.

"Do you think so?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. You just have to be positive!"

This made Tomoyo smile. "Thanks Sakura, I just hope that you are right. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye."

They each hung up the phone and resumed whatever they were doing. Tomoyo didn't know what to do. Her emotions were spiraling and confusing. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw nothing, but an empty porcelain face, one that looked as if life was about to stop. She searched her own face looking for faults of her own. Tomoyo was comfortable with her looks, she just doesn't know why Eriol hesitates on his feelings for her. 

Tears started to well in her eyes. They were a perfect shape of water droplets. They threatened to fall, but were held back. She would have hope for a few more days. Tomoyo still believed that Eriol was going to ask her out when the time was right. Tomoyo nodded to herself. 

__

Yes, she thought, _there's still hope. _But she could feel it in her, she could feel her heart sink lower and the cracks grow deeper.

The next few days passed as a fantasy. Tomoyo wasn't fully aware of what was going on. She did her school work like a robot, doing what it was told. The only thing Tomoyo focused on was school. She was still receiving excellent grades, but with no effort. 

Eventually, she began to develop this feeling... she couldn't precisely place her finger on what feeling it is, but she could feel it get stronger with every passing day.

It was October. Tomoyo recognized the feeling instantly. It has been two months since Eriol said he would ask her out. 

There was a constant pain in Tomoyo's chest. It hurt her to breathe everyday. It hurt her to think about the guy that she loves, her first love, and the first one to break her heart into a million in repairable pieces.

She felt it. She knew what the emotion was that she was now experiencing. Anger. And a lot of it. Tomoyo could feel the heat in her flame and grow as she walked and did her daily routine. She was being consumed by the anger. Everything made her angry. That was the way she thought now.

__

I can't believe it, she though for she recognized her own feelings, _I can't believe what's going on. I'm so mad. At everything. At the world. _She thought some more, but she hasn't yet reached the conclusion of what triggered this effect. 

Tomoyo was transforming into something no one would recognize. She began wearing nothing but black. Her nail polish was black. And her make up was dark, black, and heavy. She looked down right evil.

Tomoyo stood in front of the mirror. She stared at herself; at what she had become. She liked it. It matched her mood. She was feeling nothing, but bitterness and anger. She wanted to show that she was nothing. The black matched her hair, her eyebrows and the violets of her eyes went well with the ensemble.

Her parents disagreed with this change. They believed that that much black is not good for a girl. They think that it's evil. And will consume and fill her with something bad. But Tomoyo didn't care. She was doing what she wanted. And she wanted to be different.

Some boys saw her at school, their locker was right next to hers. One of them gasped really loud; he was in shock, the good Tomoyo had turned into something un recognizable. Something was not right. People knew it.

Author's note: Sorry this took a while to take out. It's the end of the year and I've been really busy with projects and finals are coming up. Darnnit. (_) But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's a bit morbid. It will be a happy ending though. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!!**


	11. Elegantly Black

**__**

Recap: Tomoyo goes through a series of physical changes...

****

Chapter 11

__

You destroyed my loving heart

You pushed me over the towering edge. 

My world is full of darkness

It is love that I now dread.

You made me hate that emotion.

Misery has filled my soul.

Tears softly ran down my cheeks

Life in agony is the toll.

I long hoped for your affection

You are the one I most mind.

You confuse me so much.

Anger has made you less kind.

I despise how much you change me.

I now almost hate you,

I can't stand us not talking.

Where is the guy I knew?

Let me live in peace.

Actually leave me the hell alone.

I'll get you back for hurting me.

Now just leave me in my dark zone.

Tomoyo wrote this down in her journal. Nothing at all was going the way she has planned. She put the end of her pen into her mouth and started chewing...

__

Hm... she thought, _that's a bit creepy... Why does it seem so real? _but then she smiled. _Oh well. _She shut the blue notebook and sat up. After looking around the room, she was a bit exasperated. There's always nothing to do.

Tomoyo reached for the phone. Her nails glinted in the light. She admired them for a moment. _Black with sparkles. Nice combination. It looks like I have the night sky at my fingertips. _

She grabbed the phone and dialed Sakura's number. A few rings went by. 

"Konnichiwa?"

"Sakura, hey, it's Tomoyo."

"Hi, Tomoyo. What's up?" Sakura was her usual peachy self.

" Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure," there was a slight pause, "Is everything ok?"

"Yea, of course. I just need a break and some fresh air." Tomoyo felt her self smile in spite of herself. "Meet me halfway ok?" 

"Yeah, see you then."

They both hung up and Tomoyo got to her feet. She called something to her mom that she was going to go out with Sakura. She pulled on a pair of black boots and headed out the door.

The autumn atmosphere was calming. Since Tomoyo's attire consisted of black clothing, she was kept warm even against the fall breeze. He hair hang loosely, swaying with every step she took. 

Sakura was walking up to Tomoyo. She was bright and vibrant, wearing a pink tank top and capris. 

"Hey!" she called out. "Is there any particular place you want to go?"

"No, not really." Tomoyo forced herself to smile for Sakura. "Let's just walk." 

They walked around the neighborhood, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. 

Tomoyo kicked a pine cone. She stopped, not moving. Sakura saw and stopped with her.

Neither of them said a thing, waiting for the other to respond first.

"You know that I'm not very happy." Sakura didn't say anything in return. "Actually, I'm down right pissed off." Another pause, "I think I figured out why."

"Why?" Sakura finally spoke out. 

"Well, I feel like I'm angry with the whole world right now..."

"Yes?"

"But I know what caused it. It was Eriol." Tomoyo said with such definite finality. Sakura didn't say anything, only nod.

After a while, Sakura finally asked, "Do you think it's worth it?- To be so angry over just one boy."

"You know you'd be devastated also if you had the same problem." Sakura didn't say anything and Tomoyo knew it was true.

They parted ways and headed for home. Tomoyo went into her room and looked into a mirror. The sight of her was something she wasn't used to. It has been about one month and she still wasn't used to the reflection the mirror cast back. The basic shape was Tomoyo, but the Tomoyo everyone knew was beautiful in shades of purple, not shockingly enticing in black.

She quickly showered and headed for bed. It's evening and she wanted to sleep as much as she can. _I know why I sleep a lot, _she realized, _It helps me numb my body. I don't feel pain that way. _And she smiled weakly. 

She got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She turned onto her side and faced the wall. A tear slipped from her eye. And then another. Her sobs were quiet; she didn't want her mom to know she was crying. 

The feelings inside her were indescribable. She breathed in deeply and tried to identify the feeling. The most powerful one she felt was the dull pains boring into her heart. It felt alien, as if not normal, but bound to happen.

She accidentally knocked her stuffed animal over the edge of the bed. Tomoyo reached down to get it. "Ouch," she said meekly. She had cut her hand on something under her bed. She knew it was bleeding, but did nothing about it. "That's ok," she said under her breath. _A little cut won't kill me. _And she slipped into sweet sleep. 

Tomoyo got up and started getting ready for school the next day. Nothing out of the ordinary there. She filtered through all the clothes she had and chose out something cute, and black. Put on her make up, with some gray eye shadow and headed out the door to school. 

She saw Eriol walking down the hall where she was going. Tomoyo quickly turned around and walked the other way. She rather would go the long way instead of walking past him. 

But luck was against her that day. She would see Eriol at every passing period of the day. Tomoyo would either, quickly, as fast as the wind, turn and go the other way or just look at the ground and avoid eye contact with him.

__

He has to know something is wrong... If he doesn't, then that's just his fault. Tomoyo remember thinking, but inside, her heart sank even lower than it felt, if that was possible.

Tomoyo was doing her homework one night and ruffled her hair violently. She didn't like this anymore. Obviously this though has been on her mind for some time. Being angry and depressed all the time was frustrating her, adding to her pain already. _I'm going to dress how I normally do from now on. I'm not making a difference by being stubborn and being black. It's not helping my feelings._

She looked at her hand and at all the various cuts and scars she now has. _I won't cut myself either, _she made up her mind, but she wasn't going to repeat the same mistakes either. 

She wanted to share her accomplishments of being Tomoyo again with someone so she called the second person that came to mind. Eriol was the first and she couldn't very well call him. She called Sakura.

"Hi! Sakura!" 

"Tomoyo! You sound happy, what's up!"

"Well I just wanted to say I'm going back to the way I was before." 

"Oh! That's great!" There was a brief silence, " You freaked me out a bit when you were Goth. I was like_ OH wow. _The first time I saw you, with the whole ensemble."

Tomoyo laughed an uncomfortable, nervous laugh, "Oh, thanks for telling me though. Sorry I was weird."

"It's ok. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, same old stuff, you know that."

"Yes, but I meant about..." she hesitated..." about Eriol."

"Oh," Tomoyo said flatly, "Well, I don't believe in love anymore..."

__

Joanni: Ack, school's almost out, hurray!! I just finished a 320 pt project. fun... Now onto finals... (_0) I hope you liked the chappie, Enjoy reading. THANKS! READ AND REVIEW. 


	12. Meet Lantis

****

Recap: Tomoyo just made up her mind on how she is going to act from now on and she decided to tell Sakura about her decision. Meaning as Tomoyo doesn't believe in love anymore.

****

Chapter 12

Sakura was in utter shock at what she heard. She did not think that those words would come out of Tomoyo's sweet and innocent lips. "What?!" she asked feebly, but with enough emphasis to make Tomoyo reconsider what she just said. "What?" Sakura repeated again.

"I don't believe in love anymore," Tomoyo said simply, shrugging as she said so. 

This was ironic considering all the times Tomoyo had actually thought about love and considered it. Tomoyo would read all kinds of novels, but the ones she loved best were the ones that contained a some sort of romance in it. She would always swoon and dream that some day she would find the perfect guy for her; her prince charming. 

Her dream shattered and Tomoyo was forced back into her harsh reality; the darkness around her deepening with every misfortunate event.

She explained all this to Sakura who was sitting on the other end of the phone line listening helplessly. What could she do to help Tomoyo feel that there was hope in love again? No one seemed to have found an answer to that question. 

School was the same usual building with the usual events. Everyone had their own problems and didn't seem to notice anyone else's. Sakura had been avoiding Eriol ever since he never committed himself. She would avoid eye contact whenever she saw him and turn suddenly around when she saw him in the hall way. She hadn't talked to him for about a couple of months now. They both tried in vain to communicate with each other in some way, but it always ended up in an argument and frustration with one another.

Tomoyo did receive a phone call from Eriol one day. She was listening to practicing playing the piano when the phone rang. She was a bit started by the sudden loud ring.

"Hey, Tomoyo, I called to say that I just moved. I don't live by you anymore."

"Oh..." was all she said in a very disappointed tone. 

__

"May I take this seat?" a guy asked when he arrived late to English class, hoping to find a place to sit but arriving that the conclusion that the desk next to Tomoyo was the only empty one.

Tomoyo didn't bother to lift her head from her paper to see who was speaking to her. She simply heard herself say, quite casually, "Go ahead." 

Tomoyo hasn't set a glance to the kid that sat next to her. She was busy focusing on her school work or other wise not thinking at all. By the end of the class, she turned her head to look at the board at the front of the class and turned to see a very handsome guy sitting next to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. He seemed to be like one of those guys she fantasized to meet one day in the near future.

"Hi," she said quietly, but enough for him to hear her.

He smiled broadly at her and said, "I was wondering when you were going to look my direction." Tomoyo flushed a bit looking slightly ashamed. "Don't concentrate so hard. It would be a shame if you got wrinkles on that cute face of yours." Tomoyo blushed slightly, " Anyway, my name's Lantis, I'm new to this school. And you are..."

"Oh, my name's Tomoyo. Nice to meet you Lantis. Where did you come from?" She asked him nicely, though she noticed that his amber colored eyes haven't lost contact with hers yet. He has a clearly playful glint in his eyes. _He looks cute when he smiles, _she thought silently. _Uh oh. I can't fall for another guy this soon can I? _

She was quickly lost in her thoughts she didn't hear his response. "Huh?" 

Lantis just smiled his radiant smile and said, "I think you are choosing not to listen to me." he saw the look of surprise on Tomoyo's face and chuckled, "I came from Kyoto." Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding and tried to smile at him genuinely and coming to the conclusion that she could relax and enjoy herself in his company. 

Over the next couple of days Tomoyo found herself more happy. She wondered the cause of this and found it to be Lantis. They were completely at ease with each other and they have been talking to each other endlessly, whenever they could in class or on the phone at home. They lived too far away from each other to actually hang out together. 

Tomoyo was sitting in the car just going for a ride with her mom one day where she saw Lantis riding his bike somewhere near the grocery store. She was happy to see him, she waved and smiled brightly, but as the light turned green and the car was driving away, she stuck her tongue out at him and he acted offended. Tomoyo laughed, _He's so cute with that brown colored hair flying in the wind. _She found herself thinking, _I really do like the way he dresses too. He seems to be so casual. He doesn't care what others thinks of him. What does this mean?_ She keeps asking herself, _Does this mean that I have a crush on him? Is that possible? _Tomoyo decided to talk about this with Sakura.

"Well, what do you think?" Tomoyo asked after she explained everything.

"Hm..." was all Sakura hummed. "I'm not really sure. If you like him you should just ask him out. I'm sure he likes you too."

Tomoyo's face fell into a kind of half frown. "Why do you think he likes me?"

Sakura gave a laugh as though the answer was obvious, "Everyone likes you Tomoyo, it would be not normal if someone didn't like you!"

Tomoyo smiled; Sakura really did know the way to lift a girl's spirits. "Thanks Sakura, but that's not what I meant."

"I know, but I thought I could stall for a few moments." Tomoyo said nothing so Sakura resumed, "Well, you have a great personality and you are beautiful."

Tomoyo heard the hint of pride in Sakura's voice, "Thanks a bunch, Sakura."

"Hi, Tomoyo!"

"Oh! Lantis! I didn't think you would call!" There was clearly surprise in her tone.

"Yep, well I can't very well wait until the ends of the earth for you to call you know. I may die before then." They both laughed lightly.

"So what's up?" Tomoyo asked casually.

"Um..." 

Uh oh, Tomoyo thought when he didn't say anything for a moment, _what if he has bad news for me?_

"Tomoyo will thee do me thy honors of going steady with me?" he said with a fake medieval accent. He was apparently nervous, but tried to cover it up with his wit. Tomoyo hesitated and he took it as a sign of rejection, "Look, it's ok if this squire, meaning me, isn't the type for the beautiful princess, I under–"

But she cut him off. "No, Lantis," she said with a certain cheerfulness. "It's not that you're not my type. I was just wondering about stuff." She took a breath, "But I do like you too. It's just that, I don't know."

"Don't know what?" he was confused.

"Well, if things don't work out, then can we be friends again after wards?"

Lantis laughed, "Of course I would still be your friend! It's not like I'm going to just ditch you if things don't work out!"

She gave a sigh of relief. These words reminded Tomoyo of Eriol for a second, but she brought her mind back to the present.

Lantis was trying again, "So, what do you think?"

"Yes, Lantis, I want to go out with you." She said this with the a big smile, her cheeks flushing a bit.

__

Joanni: Hey I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this out. I was on vacation and then I forgot my ideas. BUT thanks to all you reviewers and you may have noticed that Lantis is from Magic Knights Rayearth from Clamp also. Heh, I really like him. THANKS!


	13. Movie Date

****

Recap: Lantis walks into the picture and asks Tomoyo out. Where has Eriol been and what is he up to?

Chapter 13

"Hey, Eriol. I haven't talked to you in a long time." Tomoyo said, standing across from him on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I know, I've been busy." He replied with a shrug.

They both frowned a bit. "Hey, we've been best friends for a long time," Tomoyo started, "And I've always been able to tell you everything..." She paused and Eriol was staring at her intensely, but he didn't say anything, "Well, the thing is, I have a boyfriend." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what Eriol was to say. 

"Okay." He stated simply, avoiding her ever violet eyes.

Tomoyo had a surprised look on her face. "Okay?" _That's it? Wow that was easy!_

"Yeah, Tomoyo, it's fine. You can date whoever you want. I'm ok with it."

She smiled at him brightly and gave him a big hug. It was the kind of hug only the best give to each other. Eriol patted her on the back awkwardly and smiled, but his sapphire blue eyes held a kind of sadness in them. Tomoyo didn't notice it.

Lantis comes up behind Tomoyo and put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" he said.

Tomoyo smiled. _Eriol used to do this to me _was her first thought, but that was unreasonable.

"Lantis!" she said with a giggle.

He slipped his arms around her waist, "Hey, babe, how about we catch a flick?"

Her smile was still glued onto her face, she seemed so happy but her eyes held a tint of regret, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Lantis was a perfect gentleman with Tomoyo at the movies. He bought everything for her. He didn't try to do anything with her in the movie though. He knew better. Tomoyo doesn't do things like that. But he did hold her hand. _Oh my gosh, _he thought, _I'm holding her hand! It's so soft and supple. _A pause in his train of thought, _I wonder what kind of moisturizer she uses. _And so he chuckles.

Tomoyo just looked at him like he was weird and continued back to the movie.

After getting home from watching _Pirates of the Caribbean _by Disney, she got home and decided to check her mail.

Nothing new came to her except junk mail and forwards. She was a bit disappointed, but she didn't know why. 

As she was laying in bed that night she realized there was still a hole. _Eriol didn't email me. _She rolled over on her side, facing the wall. A solitary tear slipped from her shut eyes. No more fell though. As much as she tried to sleep that night her mind was just unsettled. She could lay in her position for a really long time and not need to move, but as much as she tried, the sweet slumber would not come for her. 

She finally got out of bed. It was 2:30 am. She was so restless she turned on the computer. Still no mail, but she was determined to write something. To demand why Eriol was being cold to her. She just didn't understand.

__

Eriol,

We've been best friends for all our lives. I don't understand why you are doing. It's no fair. You promised never to ditch me, and you haven't, but yet you do in a different way. You don't talk to me anymore. I never see you and you aren't around. I miss you. Please explain to me why you are doing this.

Forever,

Tomoyo

Her eyes had been clouding and getting misty ever since she wrote his name at the beginning of the letter. They threatened to fall from her delicate eyes, but she tried to force them back. Some single brave ones fell, while the others are left behind.

"Eriol," she whispered into the nothingness.

She debated whether to send it to him or not. It seemed risky to her. She might find out what she doesn't really want to hear. Is this how she wanted it to be? With out any second thoughts she quickly clicked the send button before she could delete her letter. She couldn't sleep still. Tomoyo browsed some web pages, not know what she was doing. She wanted to get to sleep, but yet she can't. And sure enough, she received a letter from Eriol. 

__

Tomoyo,

I know I have been a little neglecting. I don't mean to, you know you are the most important person to me. I think I know the reason to why I was so cold to you in the past months.

When you told me you were going out with that Lantis guy I was hurt. It was like being kicked in the stomach. I couldn't stand to see you two together. So I isolated myself from you two. I couldn't stand to feel my heart break every time I see you with him. 

Now I've said too much, I'm sorry. But I want to tell you how I feel so I won't delete it. Try and sleep.

Eriol

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she just read. She didn't know that Eriol still cared for her. She didn't know any of this. It was too hard to just guess. The tears that she held back earlier now flowed freely down her rosy cheeks. She didn't wipe them away. They fell onto her lap and

What am I going to do now? she thought, _Do I really like Lantis? _A slight pause, _or is it Eriol that I love? Why does this have to happen? _She thought about how in books there are many heroines with a lot of lovers and admirers. She had once envied them, now she knew what it was like and it was excruciating.

__

Joanni: I know that took me a while to get out, but I did it!! Sorry it's short. I'm happy for the reviews. My ficcy is almost done. I promise there will be a HAPPY ending. No worries. ^_^


	14. I Love You

****

Recap: Tomoyo and Lantis went out on a date. Tomoyo sends a letter to Eriol asking him to explain himself to her and she gets a reply.

****

Chapter 14

Tomoyo and Lantis have been an item for about 6 months now. The time passed in such peace and bliss. Tomoyo almost forgot about Eriol. He was no where to be seen. School had been out for a while. That was the only chance she got to see him, and make sure he is alive and well.

Occasionally they would write letter to each other but nothing out of the normal. Everything is wrong. They seem distant now.

Tomoyo went with Lantis to dinner one night. They were at Red Robins, enjoying their meal. This was the closest restaurant near the movie theater. 

"So do French fries really taste better when you dip them in ranch?" Tomoyo asked skeptically.

"Of course, maybe even better than ketchup!" Lantis said, handing her a fry dipped in ranch dressing sauce. 

Tomoyo laughed, "Ok this isn't so bad." 

They finished their meal with conversation and a chocolate fudge sundae to share.

Lantis drove her home.

"It's early, still." Lantis stated.

"Yes, it's not so bad."

"Do you think you want to go for a walk or something?" Lantis asked with a wistful look in his eyes. Tomoyo was oblivious to the look.

Tomoyo lived by a canal and they decided to take a walk along that trail. The night air was cool and refreshing. The crickets were chirping peacefully in tune. The sky, a beautiful pink and orange with violet taking over. They walked in silence for a while, taking in their surroundings. 

As they were walking back to Tomoyo's home, Lantis stopped her. There was a bench along the trail and he sat her down. The half moon was out and shining brightly. A few bright stars were twinkling too. This reminded Tomoyo of the shooting star when she was with Eriol. 

__

Why did I remember that? she thought, _I'm not with him at the moment. It shouldn't have came up. _She kept up the musings in her head until she involuntarily turned and saw Lantis looking at her. He put his arm around her. And tried to kiss her but she pushed him away gently.

"Not yet," she whispered to him. Lantis, defeated looking, ruffled his hair and nodded. 

He took both her hands into his own and said, with much emotion, "Tomoyo, I like you very much. I don't even know how to put this. You are everything every thing to me." Pause. 

Tomoyo's breath stopped. Her heart beat faster. _Oh no. _

Lantis continued as she didn't say anything, "You make me happy. You don't have to say anything back to me, but it would be nice," chuckle, "but I think I'm in love with you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gasped. Tears rose to her eyes but she dare not let them fall. "What?" she asked, half broken, but she new perfectly well.

"I love you," he said again with more courage.

"You… can't. It's not possible."

"Yes I can. And I do."

Tomoyo took her hands from his and got up. "I'm sorry Lantis, but I can't."

"Why?" he demanded getting up also.

"Because… I don't think that I love you." Her tears falling, one by one. Lantis tried to wipe them away for her but she backed away.

"Tomoyo, that's fine. I can wait."

"But I can't live with it. I'm sorry Lantis, but I have to break off this relationship with you. It has really been wonderful, but… I just can't do it anymore." She broke off and ran the opposite way of her house. 

Lantis didn't know what to do. Should he follow her? He was terribly hurt at the suddenness of it all._ I'm so stupid, _he thought. _I just had to tell her how I feel._

Tomoyo, being all alone now. Sat down on the pebbles and cried until no more tears fell. She felt as if she didn't have the energy to do anything. She got up on wobbly legs and started walking home. The air seemed still and chilly.

__

I wish I didn't run so far, she thought.

When Tomoyo got into her house, she quickly turned on the shower and got it. She wanted the warm water to wash away what happened earlier that night. She didn't want to remember anymore. She wanted it to all go away. No luck.

As she slept that night, she didn't dream. She found it easier to sleep and forget. For the next following days. She did nothing but sleep, occasionally waking to go to the bathroom and eat something. 

Everyone was worried. They didn't know what was going on… Until Lantis told them the story. He had enough nobility to be honest and not lie about the whole thing. They sympathized with him and tried to console her, if they could get into her room. Her mom had been away on business and wasn't aware of the pain her daughter was in. She was isolated from everyone. 

Sakura found the key to Tomoyo's room two weeks later. She snuck into Tomoyo's house and got into her room. It was about 10:30 in the morning.

Tomoyo was sleeping peacefully, her chest heaving up and down with her breathing. Sakura didn't want to wake her up, but this whole sleeping thing was getting ridiculous. 

Sakura gently poked Tomoyo on the side. She ended up turning over on her side. After a few moments, Tomoyo was on her back again.

__

She's never going to wake up, thought Sakura, _I have to try something different._

Sakura got on the bed and laid on top of Tomoyo. 

__

I can't pull my blanket up, Tomoyo thought, _What's on top of me? _She carefully opened her eyes and saw Sakura staring back at her. "Good morning," Tomoyo said, with a groggily voice.

"Hey sleepy head, get up."

"My, aren't we demanding," but Tomoyo said it with a smile. "Well get up if you want me to get up."

"Oh yeah."

Sakura took Tomoyo to the mall. Shopping is always a good way to cheers someone up; a girl at least. It was nearly lunch time when they began starting to get tired. Sakura went to go get some food and Tomoyo was sitting at table waiting for Sakura to come back. 

__

It's really busy today, Tomoyo thought. _Where did all these people come from? Why is it taking Sakura so long?_

A few more minutes pass and Sakura is no where to be seen. All of a sudden, something catches her eye. Lantis! With another girl! It's been about three weeks and he's suddenly over her?!

__

Oh, my gosh, Tomoyo gasped, _He was so lying when he told me he loved me. That was all lies. He's such a player! _She was disgusted. _And I have this feeling he's kind of gay._

She got up, angry at everything and decided to walk out of the mall. But she was confused with all the people and didn't know where to go.

Eriol, at that exact same moment was in the skate store buying new bearings for his board. He saw Tomoyo and his heart fluttered. 

What is she doing here alone? I thought Sakura was going to take her out. Where is she? But Tomoyo didn't notice Eriol. He saw that she was staring intensely at a couple. And noticed who it was. Lantis and some other girl. He looked back at Tomoyo again, anger rising in him and a terrible sadness for her.

He left the store, leaving his stuff behind and followed Tomoyo as she was trying to leave the mall. _I can't believe Sakura would leave her here all alone! _

He caught her right when she walked out of the double doors. She was crying hard. He held her against him. His strong arms not letting go.

Tomoyo didn't know who was holding her at first. She tried to struggle free, but she didn't have enough strength to do it. Then a breeze blew and she caught the scent of him. She stopped.

Eriol! She immediately thought. She turned around in the arms of her captor and looked him in the eyes with her watery ones. They were so warm and full of love. But yet, he looked so hurt and wistful. Her breath quickened.

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked when she didn't say anything as they were looking at each other.

She nodded, but hot tears still slipped. Eriol wiped them away. She was so beautiful; every single time he saw her.

"If you are, then you wouldn't be crying." He said softly.

She shook her head. "It's not that. I want something that I can't have."

"Is it Lantis?"

"No." Eriol was relieved to hear this and waited for her to say some more, but she kept quiet.

"Then what do you want?" He asked full of emotion, staring straight into her eyes, not breaking contact with them.

"You," she finally said with a deep breath.

Eriol was startled, he couldn't believe that she still liked him. His hand still cupped the side of her face. He tilted her head and kissed her. She gasped lightly but liked it. Her first kiss. And so was his. Her tears stopped. She was happy; utterly and truly happy. She smiled back at Eriol.

"I love you," she whispered as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

-Fin.

__

Joanni: I'm so done!! It's finished. Did you like it? Or does it need work?? Yay!! Tomoyo and Eriol are together. I'm happy. But it's ENDED!! Bah… now I'll have to write another story. Plz read and review.


End file.
